


The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

by Dream_edge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should move in together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dgcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dgcakes).



"We should move in together."

Ziggy paused where he was calmly plucking bits of grass out of the ground and letting the wind carry them away. He carefully lifted his head from where it was resting on Dillon's chest to pin his boyfriend with a look that he had learned from all the times Dr K had worn it when they interacted. He hoped it adequately conveyed what he thought of the level of idiocy in that statement. "Dillon, honey, we already live together." He said slowly.

Dillon flushed slightly and shifted under him uncomfortably. "Okay, that came out wrong." He admitted, grimacing. "What I meant was," he paused and met his eyes carefully. "After the war. Let's move out of the Garage. Find our own place, move in together."

Ziggy blinked bemused eyes up at him. "That sounds rather… serious." Ziggy tilted his head to the side and regarded him with dark eyes. "Is this serious?" he asked, drawing the tips of his fingers down Dillon's chest.

"Yes."

Ziggy blinked again, this time with honest surprise. "Huh." He muttered. "That was rather straight forward." He pushed himself up to hover above Dillon so he could regard him carefully, his face mostly hidden in shadow now. "That also sounds rather permanent."

"I'm not planning on leaving."

Ziggy didn't say anything, watching him with those dark eyes, weighing and assessing. Finally, he sat back, looking truly befuddled. "You're serious." He said, only it sounded more like a question so Dillon nodded. Ziggy's expression changed just minutely, but suddenly he seemed so lost. "You want us to move in together?" Ziggy asked, sounding so vulnerable.

Dillon nodded again. "Yes." He said, careful to make sure nothing but his sincerity to shine through. He had no names on just who had put so many scars on Ziggy's heart that the young man believed no one would really want him for more than a moment of time; eventually, he was going to have one, and they were going to hurt.

Ziggy just continued to stare at him, brown eyes slowly hiding and dissembling as they always did. Dillon sighed and sat up, forcing the younger man to shift away from him. He carefully grasped Ziggy's shoulders. "Promise me something."

Ziggy's expression shut down, his eyes turning wary, as if to say _here it is, here is the catch_. "Alright." Ziggy said, voice to carefully blank.

"Promise me I won't have to go back to living without you."

That blank mask shattered. Ziggy's eyes turned over-bright. "I… why?"

Dillon really wanted to hurt whoever had made that Ziggy's go to reaction. But he stuffed it down because even a hint of anger now would scare Ziggy off. "Because I love you, you goofball." He said calmly, reaching up to mess with Ziggy's hair.

"I… I wouldn't mind moving out of the Garage eventually." Ziggy said evasively, eyes now darting around for an escape. Trying to dissemble, trying to run.

"I don't blame you. What about with me?" he asked, not budging.

Ziggy's eyes shot back to him, startled beyond reason. "Why?" he asked again, voice lost and almost a sob.

Dillon sighed and carefully reached out to hold Ziggy's face in his hands. "Because I really don't want to go back to living without you. That thought physically hurts, Zigs."

There was a long moment where Ziggy just stared at him, suddenly gone wild shy. Then, Ziggy reached up and trailed careful fingers down his jaw. "I can keep you?" he asked breathlessly, like it was an impossibility he'd never dared hope for before.

"Silly boy." Dillon breathed, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his brow. "You already have me."

Ziggy softened, leaning forward to rest his head against Dillon's shoulder. He breathed out, his whole body shuddering with the exhale. Dillon felt he could almost see something shift in Ziggy then finally, finally, fall neatly into place after years of being pulled out of place. Ziggy titled his head up to mutter in Dillon's ear. "I'm thinking something on the west side of the city. The Garage has made me quite sick of the east."

Dillon grinned and kissed the skin beneath Ziggy's ear. "Whatever you wish, love."


End file.
